<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fade to fireworks by TaleNeverTold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696416">Fade to fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleNeverTold/pseuds/TaleNeverTold'>TaleNeverTold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mostly Fluff, but then some angst, ending in fluff again, that leads back to fluff, that leads to some smut, this show is made of fluff - it's not my fault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleNeverTold/pseuds/TaleNeverTold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While I do understand the whole 'fade to black' trick that censored TV shows use... it doesn't mean I like it! And my imagination filled in the blanks between fireworks and 'Merry Christmas' =)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh! Oh, wow! These must be the most exciting fireworks Adachi had seen in his life!</p><p>Not that he’d seen many – he preferred to avoid the gazing crowds, not comfortable with people celebrating life around him but not with him. Sometimes he would watch fireworks from his window and listen to the cheers erupting across the city at some festive day… And yet that cheer never quite reach his heart and soul… Fireworks made Adachi feel lonely.</p><p>But not today! Today Adachi felt… like he was the firework! Buzzing with igniting power, ready to launch into night skies and color them in sparkling rainbows!</p><p>Though, to be very honest, Adachi wasn’t even sure if it was just him feeling like this because a myriad of fast, excited and happy thoughts was running through his mind – courtesy of one Kurosawa Yuichi, holding his hand tenderly yet firmly, fully intent on never letting go!</p><p>Adachi was sure that his boyfriend kept forgetting about that peculiar magic of his – Kurosawa’s thoughts were gradually getting more and more intimate, alternating between planning their perfect domestic future together and then hoping for a very mature-rated version of it. The first stream of thoughts had this white, angelic hue – filled with nothing but light and love! Kurosawa would think of buying them matching bathrobes, fluffy and warm… he would then think how Adachi would look cute and how he would shy away from any compliments about his cuteness… how Kurosawa would catch his boyfriend’s retreating form in tight embrace and tickle him by breathing hot air at the back of his neck… he then, maybe, would kiss the same spot making Adachi shiver in his arms… his lips could travel down his shoulder, drawing lines over Adachi’s warm skin… his scent, his amazing delicious scent!.. and that mole, he may get to kiss that mole to see if Adachi is sensitive there…</p><p>… And this is where the stream of thoughts was getting colored with tones of need and fire and longing and… expectations? Adachi wasn’t even sure how to name many of the things he was seeing in Kurosawa’s mind – let alone bring them to life!</p><p>He glanced sideways at his boyfriend looking up the sky, enjoying the fireworks, with that perfectly mannered expression of his that gave nothing away – especially, not the fantasies he was ACTUALLY enjoying right now! Kurosawa noticed him staring and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow and half-smiling when he’d asked:</p><p>- What? Did you say something?</p><p>Adachi shrugged awkwardly and tug on his hand a little, trying to free it from Kurosawa’s grasp. Kurosawa looked down and back at Adachi, confusion evident on his beautiful face. Was Adachi pulling away from him? What did he do? Did Adachi change his mind? Why? How?</p><p>Adachi smiled, a little forcefully – it was hard to play cute when his ears were burning, and his breath was catching in his throat. But his boyfriend was panicking – again – and Adachi tried to dissuade the tension:</p><p>- No, Kurosawa, you didn’t do anything wrong… it’s just that… um… well… I’d rather not listen in…</p><p>Kurosawa blinked once… twice… and Adachi could see a moment when realization hit him! Kurosawa yanked his hand back immediately, looking at it as if it was poisonous – and then back at Adachi, with so much guilt and embarrassment and even pain in his eyes! Adachi never wanted Kurosawa to feel any of that! Especially, not with him!</p><p>He stepped forward, bringing his hand – very slowly and deliberately – to rest on Kurosawa’s shoulder, making him understand that he doesn’t mind the contact per se, it’s just that…</p><p>- Kurosawa, it’s okay. I don’t… mind. I just don’t want to intrude. If you want to… share some ideas with me… I’ll… listen. But just now you were… clearly… forgetting… so it felt like I’m… peaking from the curtain… so to say.</p><p>It was not an easy speech for Adachi but the more words he managed to squeeze out – stumbling and biting his lips – the more relaxed Kurosawa became. Adachi could hear him recounting all the thoughts he’d unwittingly shared with Adachi moments ago and apologizing for each and every one of them – even for the fluffy cute ones! This would not do! Adachi broke away from their connection because it was hard enough to speak without having to listen to Kurosawa’s apologies in his head – and there were still things to be said:</p><p>- Kurosawa, wait! You can’t keep apologising!</p><p>- But I… what you saw… I would never…</p><p>- I know. This is my point – I KNOW that these… ideas… is what you keep in your mind. I KNOW that you will not push them on me unless… until… I want them too. I know you. Us.</p><p>He nodded with conviction and Kurosawa finally exhaled, his features relaxing into comfortable smile, the one that barely crinkled around his eyes but still – a beautiful sight to behold! Adachi smiled back, comfortable in the silence that settled around them – and it took them few long minutes of gazing into each other’s eyes to realize that fireworks ended.</p><p>Adachi was the first one to notice as he looked around a little lost:</p><p>- Do you think… we should go now?</p><p>Adachi touched Kurosawa’s hand intending for them to leave the roof – only to realize that Kurosawa might not have heard him, for he was not thinking about that at all! He was thinking… well, he was thinking about Adachi… no surprises there!</p><p>‘He is so beautiful! So delicate and cute and bright… How am I so lucky to hold his hand and to have him hold mine back? Please, God, let it be real, let me cherish him forever and always… let him stay… please…’</p><p>Adachi felt rude eavesdropping on Kurosawa’s… prayer? But he also couldn’t break away from the connection – he was so mesmerized by what he’d seen in Kurosawa’s mind, the vision of himself as seen by someone who loved him so much! In Kurosawa’s eyes Adachi’s features had some eerie iridescence, as if he glowed from the inside with a soft shining of a star… In Kurosawa’s eyes Adachi was beautiful and perfect – and Adachi was beginning to trust this feeling, a feeling he’d never felt before – being someone’s everything!</p><p>Adachi blinked few times, chasing away the trance of Kurosawa’s inner vision, because Kurosawa’s thoughts were turning more dramatic and desperate, his fingers flexing possessively over Adachi’s – and Adachi felt sick for putting this fear of abandonment into Kurosawa’s mind! He did this again, he ran away and broke this kind, caring man that somehow magically fell in love with an ordinary Adachi! Why was he such a coward? When will he stop running?</p><p>Adachi cleared his throat and said in a barely audible whisper:</p><p> -Kurosawa, I need to ask something of you…</p><p>- Anything, - came an immediate response from the man in front of him, backed by the attentiveness and eagerness in his thoughts, - you can ask anything of me, Adachi, and I will do everything to give it to you!</p><p>Adachi nodded and said more firmly, with quiet conviction in his voice:</p><p>- There will be time… when I will lose my magic… and sometimes I will feel like I’m not enough, like I don’t deserve you, like I am a mistake in your life… please, don’t let me run again. It will ruin me beyond repair… and I don’t ever want to hurt you like this again… I’m so sorry, Kurosawa, I’m so sorry…</p><p>Kurosawa inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. His mind, running a mile, screamed objections to Adachi’s self-depreciating words, begged him to stop thinking like that, to stop doubting himself – but out loud his words were much calmer and serious, sounding more like a vow:</p><p>- Adachi… You have to know, you have to be able to hear it in my heart, in my mind, in my entire being – I CAN’T let you go anymore! I will always be with you, showing you how much you mean to me and how impossible it is for me to be without you!</p><p>Kurosawa grabbed Adachi by the shoulders, his eyes searching Adachi’s face frantically, trying to see if his words made any difference. By the shy smile on the beloved face, Kurosawa knew that it worked, at least a little. Adachi’s shoulders fell a bit and his whole body, as if too heavy to hold upright anymore, stumbled into Kurosawa’s embrace, seeking warmth and reassurance. Kurosawa hands circled his boyfriend’s waist, fingers digging a bit into fuzzy coat – so like Adachi, warm and comfortable, and very huggable. Adachi chuckled into Kurosawa’s shoulder:</p><p>- I’m not huggable, it’s just the coat. My mom insisted on buying it for me last year for my birthday.</p><p>Kurosawa leaned away to look at Adachi’s beautiful face graced with shy smile. He said:</p><p>- Yes, and it fits you perfectly. I keep forgetting that you can read my mind, so I get surprised every time you respond to my thoughts…</p><p>- I can… stop… make it like before…</p><p>- No-no-no, Adachi, it’s not what I meant! I don’t want you to hide any part of yourself from me! It’s just… unusual, that’s all.</p><p>Adachi nodded:</p><p>- Believe me, this gift is more trouble than it’s worth! Things I was forced to hear being stuffed in the elevator crowd… having to know who’s stealing office supplies, who’s hating of their boss, who’s having a crush on their cute colleague… I was seriously considering taking stairs just so I can stop hearing so many people at once!</p><p>As Adachi spoke, Kurosawa nodded along and, at some point, made an agreeable ‘hmmm’ sound and smiled victoriously – that’s where Adachi realized what he’d just said. He didn’t even mean their situation; he was referring to the guy from the eight’s floor who was crushing on the receptionist… but Kurosawa took it to be about them. Adachi blushed profusely and bit his lower lip, fumbling with Kurosawa’s coat lapel. Kurosawa’s thoughts washed a wave of adoration over him, admiring how adorable and beautiful his boyfriend was, how his lips were so full and wet and would probably be so delicious if only he could lick them…</p><p>Adachi, suddenly even for him, just leaned in and pressed a quick feather-light kiss to Kurosawa’s lips. More like a peck, really. But it was enough, more than enough, to freeze Kurosawa’s mind into complete stillness… until the stars started to shoot across! It was a beautiful vision – inside and out – as Adachi watched Kurosawa processing what’d just happen, trying to focus, trying to breathe. Slowly, very slowly, careful not to scare Adachi away, Kurosawa leaned in and kissed Adachi’s jaw, his cheek, a corner of his mouth, then he did the same on the other side of Adachi’s face. Kurosawa’s lips stopped just a breath away from Adachi’s, and, in his mind, Kurosawa asked ‘May I? Please?”</p><p>Adachi’s lips parted as he sighted in anticipation – he wanted this so much it made him dizzy! He tugged on the Kurosawa’s coat and, with a simple ‘Yes’, Kurosawa’s lips finally touched his… soft, sweet, gentle… and then more firm, more demanding, more intoxicating… Adachi’s breath caught in his throat, only escaping in short gasps and little needy whines… One of Kurosawa’s hands traveled up his back and came to the front to cradle Adachi’s cheek, his fingers convulsing with restrained passion... Adachi knew that Kurosawa was holding back, trying to control his urge to charge forward, to invade Adachi’s mouth and taste him, have him, know him! But… Adachi was new to this… he needed to make Adachi’s first kiss gentle, not overwhelming, not demanding… and he’d be damned if he allowed himself to indulge just for satisfying his own primal desires!</p><p>…is what Kurosawa thought… and Adachi was melting under the onslaught of mental images of what their kiss, their already amazing kiss, could be like if only Kurosawa was not holding back for his sake! Yes, Adachi was scared of the intensity of this feeling – both his and the one echoing in Kurosawa’s head – but he was more scared of missing out on the full experience of being kissed for the first time in his life!</p><p>That was it! Yet another moment to be brave and bold! Adachi’s tongue darted between his teeth and licked Kurosawa’s lips slowly, suggestively. He saw how to do it in Kurosawa’s mind and hoped that he would understand the meaning… and he did, if the shocked expression was anything to go by! Shock quickly turned into excitement and then into something darker, more heated… predatory…</p><p>Kurosawa licked Adachi’s lips back, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth, inviting him for a dance like no other! Exploring, tasting… sloppy kisses and teasing bites… and those wild thoughts of his! Fantasies of Adachi’s body under him, skin to skin, hot, frantic, eager… arching, digging his nails into Kurosawa’s back… moaning his name and demanding more, always more!</p><p>Adachi hiccupped once. Twice. Kurosawa stepped away, eyes blown wide open, heaving. Adachi hiccupped again, throwing a hand over his mouth to seal away the offending sound. Way to throw them off the mood, Adachi, just great! Can you be normal just once?!</p><p>Kurosawa stepped another step away, struggling to level his breathing but still holding Adachi’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Adachi’s palm in comforting motion. He kept his eyes on Adachi, and the scared look on Adachi’s face was making Kurosawa feel nervous. Was Adachi scared? Cold? Was it too much? Not what he’d expected? All of the above?!</p><p>Adachi waved his other hand quickly:</p><p>- No-no-no… hic… I’m good! I mean… hic… just nerves… hic… I’m sorry!</p><p>- For? – Kurosawa was genuinely confused with apology, - You did nothing wrong!</p><p>- I… hic… ruined the mood… hic… sorry!</p><p>Kurosawa’s mind replied immediately ‘THIS kind of mood cannot be ruined that easily!’ – and Kurosawa’s expression immediately turned to embarrassment seeing Adachi’s blush at that. But vocally he was ever a gentleman and suggested:</p><p>- Let’s get you some place warm and with hot tea – that should help… - and his mind added ‘I hope so! Can’t believe I’d scared Adachi so much with just kissing!’ What have I…’</p><p>- Oh, stop it, will you?!.. Hic… You didn’t scare me!.. it’s just… hic… it’s been a long day… hic… and it’s cold… hic… tea would be good…</p><p>Adachi hated how his very serious speech was interrupted by silly hiccups, but Kurosawa relaxed so it was worth it! His thoughts turned practical, thinking of the location of the closest convenience store where he could get Adachi some water or even some hot beverage… Oh, how Kurosawa loathed convenience store tea! But it will do in a pinch... They would also need to catch a cab… How did Adachi get here? Is someone waiting to pick him up? Tsuge, maybe? Was he waiting all this time?!</p><p>Adachi replied to that frantic stream:</p><p>- No, I took Tsuge’s bike… hic… I’d rather not drive it back… hic… we’ll need to chain it… hic… somewhere… I’m sorry…</p><p>- Again, whatever for, Adachi? – Kurosawa brought both Adachi’s hands together and tried to warm them up with his breath. His thoughts were full of care and concern over Adachi’s constant apologies.</p><p>Adachi tried to explain – through hiccups and all:</p><p>- It was so… hic… romantic and perfect… hic… and I didn’t want… hic… it to end… hic… and then this… stupid!... hic…</p><p>Kurosawa’s heart expanded hearing Adachi’s jumbled explanation filled with words like ‘perfect’ and ‘didn’t want it to end’ – he did good for their first kiss then! Adachi nodded to that thought eagerly, not risking verbalizing the confirmation. Kurosawa kissed Adachi’s hands happily, knuckle by knuckle, almost purring with joy! Adachi smiled – the thing that pleased his boyfriend the most was giving him, Adachi, joy… oh, this man was a gift!</p><p>Hic… Hic… Hic! Hic! Hic!</p><p>Kurosawa circled his arm around Adachi’s shoulder, pressing their bodies close so he could share some warmth with his freezing angel. He led them towards the door, down the staircase and out of the building. Luckily, as soon as they exited, a cab drove by and Kurosawa managed to stop if with a wave. When he opened the door to let Adachi in, a thought crossed his mind ‘Where to? Should I invite him to my place? He probably would be more comfortable at his place… But I don’t want to impose and invite myself… Maybe, I just make him some tea and leave… Should I ask…’</p><p>Adachi cut in, his voice unwavering for once:</p><p>- Let’s go to your place, ok? I’m not ready for this night to be over.</p><p>And nodded to seal the point and watched Kurosawa’s expression turn exited… and longing. Yes, this night was far from over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Kurosawa’s place was short, and Adachi thought to himself that they could’ve just walked and saved the money – but he was also sure that Kurosawa would oppose to this option seeing how his mind was filled with worried thoughts about Adachi being cold, Adachi being hungry, Adachi being uncomfortable, Adachi this, Adachi that, Adachi, Adachi…</p><p>Adachi sighted. He was supposed to feel shy about so much attention given to his humble person… or maybe annoyed… but he couldn’t even bother to pretend to have either emotion. Adachi was elated! Hearing Kurosawa’s inner fussing, thinking of which tea to brew to help with hiccups, which slippers to offer to make Adachi warm up faster, what music to put on to help him relax… it all made Adachi feel so loved, so cherished, so much of everything! Stupid grin on his face made a taxi driver to look into his rearview mirror more often and with growing concern in his eyes. Just for fun, Adachi took a bold move and slightly touched his knee to the back of driver’s seat – to see what thoughts accompanied that worried look. His assumptions were somewhat correct – the driver was thinking ‘weird hedgehog man must be a boss or something… is he drunk? why is he smiling so much? that good-looking man must be escorting him home from a party… he worries too much!’. It took Adachi a minute to register that in this scenario he was supposed to be the ‘hedgehog boss’ and Kurosawa – his unlucky subordinate tasked with delivering drunk hiccupping boss back home. The driver misunderstood their dynamics by so much! Adachi snorted loudly, trying to conceal his ungraceful moment with a bout of cough. Kurosawa looked at him even more worried but then Adachi smiled and whispered without a sound ‘I’ll tell you later’ and looked away so that the driver doesn’t think him mental.</p><p>Finally, they’d arrived at Kurosawa’s address and Adachi was gracefully invited in. He thought to himself that it was only a third time he’d been to Kurosawa’s place because they’d always hung out at his. Adachi knew it was always for his benefit, Kurosawa’s effort to do whatever it took to feel Adachi more comfortable – and for tonight he wanted to see Kurosawa in his natural environment, wanted him to relax too, wanted to cater to Kurosawa’s comfort too.</p><p>Once they entered, Kurosawa became a flurry of activity going through the list he’d compiled before – slippers, tea, music, blanket… do you want to eat something? I can make something really fast! no? is music okay? do you want to read something while I make the tea? I have that issue of Ragna Crimson we bought together if you haven’t finished yours…</p><p>Adachi was thinking many things but mostly two – one, Kurosawa is adorable and very beautiful and two, driver was partially right, he is drunk! Drunk on the love for this caring man, on the relief that his chase through the city brought him here, drunk on all the possibilities of tonight, tomorrow, every day after… The feeling was heady and heavy all over his body and his fingers itched to touch Kurosawa’s… anything. Just any part of Kurosawa would do!</p><p>Kurosawa placed a teacup directly into Adachi’s hands and sat by him on the couch, looking expectantly. Adachi’s hiccups have subsided by then, but his overprotective boyfriend insisted on the cup of hot soothing tea anyways. Adachi didn’t mind as it finally landed Kurosawa next to him, within arm’s reach. He sipped his tea contently, listening to Kurosawa apologizing for the supposed mess in his apartment – as ever, Adachi couldn’t possibly see which mess Kurosawa meant as his place was as pristine as pictures in home décor magazines. He giggled happily:</p><p>- Kurosawa… I offered to come to your place… because mine IS a mess! Trust me, what you have here is literally perfect… but… remember, we’d talked about it…</p><p>Kurosawa looked around trying to remember what’d they discussed about his place, but Adachi clarified:</p><p>- About the ‘perfect’ part… You don’t have to try so hard… I will like all the messy parts of you too.</p><p>Adachi covered Kurosawa’s hand with his own, and Kurosawa twitched under his touch, looking in their hands in surprise. His thoughts were fast, erratic… How would Adachi know if my messy parts are good if he hasn’t seen them? What if I will turn out to be too messy? Or not enough? Is it even a thing – ‘not messy enough’? It may be with Adachi… If he likes messy, I can be messy! And… he never touched me before… Is my hand too cold? His seems so warm… so soft… If I were to turn my hand…</p><p>- Like that? – offered Adachi and circled his palm around Kurosawa’s, entwining their fingers, - my hand is warm from holding a hot cup and Kurosawa can be as messy or as tidy as he wants to be, as long as he’s being that for his sake, not for mine alone.</p><p>Kurosawa nodded automatically, lost in thoughts of how pretty Adachi was in a soft glow of dimmed lights, how kind his words were, how lovely his voice his, how… shoot! He can hear me! Sorry, Adachi, I’m blabbering, you don’t like that…</p><p>- I like Kurosawa. You don’t have to be censoring your thoughts for me. If it gets too much, I can… disconnect.</p><p>Adachi untwined his fingers and held his cup with both hands, sipping his delicious tea. Kurosawa asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice:</p><p>- Is it… already… too much?</p><p>- Huh?</p><p>Kurosawa looked at his empty hand and Adachi realized that his words combined with his actions painted the wrong picture. He lowered the cup quickly and brought his hand to rest on Kurosawa’s:</p><p>- No-no, the cup is just heavy!</p><p>Kurosawa sighted with relief and stood up:</p><p>- Oh, I can give you another…</p><p>- No, this one is good, don’t go, just sit here with me…</p><p>Kurosawa nodded and scooted deeper into the couch, getting more comfortable. His thoughts calmed down and became dreamy again – how small Adachi’s hand is, how perfectly they fit together… Adachi could have listened to this inner monologue for hours, but he preferred to have an actual conversation and tried changing the subject to something… anything that is not him! Adachi asked:</p><p>- So, have you finished the latest edition of Ragna Crimson?</p><p>- Oh, no, I’m at that part where…</p><p>And from there the conversation took a rather normal turn: Adachi drinking his tea, Kurosawa recounting his thoughts and ideas about their favorite manga, music playing softly at the background, people on the street firing more fireworks to celebrate Christmas Eve… And this time Adachi was not lonely. Adachi was in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>